


Peace in the Rain

by Eclipse (ShadowFlower99)



Series: Moon and Stars, Shadows and Light [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFlower99/pseuds/Eclipse
Summary: “I found peace in the rain”His final words
Series: Moon and Stars, Shadows and Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Peace in the Rain

Jisung: Prompt: ‘I find peace in the rain’

“I find peace in the rain.” At that time, no one thought about it much. They had noticed that Jisung would often just stand in the rain, or on the balcony, and watch the raindrops around him, on him. No one knew those would be the last words he said.

It was a pretty normal day, if you counted a day off being normal. Chan was in the studio as usual, and Changbin was too. Minho and Felix were off to practice dancing, and the other members were all doing their own thing. It didn’t occur to them that it was the day one of their members, one of their brothers, left them forever. 

Jisung, despite his chatter and enthusiasm, wasn’t as happy as everyone thought. He would often have times here he retreated into his shell, curled up on his bed, with thoughts running through his head. These thoughts were rarely positive, often pointing out every mistake he had made that day, his lyrics, anything they could sink their claws into.

Jisung had felt numb for a while now, these thoughts not affecting him, but the happiness of his members not bringing his feelings up either. He had masked this with a smile, forced, and enthusiastic chatter which usually ended with the other leaving in annoyance. It was only then when he would let the smile slip off his face, let himself slump in exhaustion from keeping up this mask.

He was tired. He was tired of pretending, pretending to be happy, pretending that the jokes didn’t get to him, and pretending that he had anything holding him back from leaving this world. He would always be the one without a partner, the last person everyone chose to team up with. He didn’t talk to his parents anymore, and it wasn’t as if he contributed anything to the group anyways.

It was these thoughts which he had, sitting in the shower, an hour before when they usually had dinner. The cold spray mimicked the rain he loved so much, and he leaned his head against the shower wall, eyes closed, imagining the night sky. Braving the pain, and the cold, he smiled. 

They found him an hour later, an empty pill bottle next to him and several cuts on his wrist, of varying depth. A note was left on the sink, with a USB. His last song. His final wish.

“I found my peace in the rain,

Drowning out sounds of my thoughts

It was my escape from the pain

I endured it for so long,

I just wanted to sleep.

I’ll watch over you, from the skies above

In the peaceful rain, remember

In the peaceful rain, I’ll be there”

  
  



End file.
